The Legend of Zelda: tzeh zelink project
(nicknamed also The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword2) is an upcoming game in the Legend of Zelda franchise for the 3DWii U. This particular Zelda game puts use of both 3DWii Motion Wands. This game is supposed to have "loads of Zelink and Zeganon" and themes of "trust" and "family". Plot Prologue Demise had lust for Her Grace, Hylia, for eons. Hylia didn't have a care for Demise and thus, enraged Demise and seek out the Triforce for his wish to be granted. When Hylia hid away the Triforce in Skyloft and teamed up with the land dwellers to defeat Demise and his minions, he was then imprisoned never to see Hylia until thousands of years later. When the Hero Chosen by the Gods appeared, wished for Demise to be sealed forever, and finally defeated Demise, Demise cursed the people with spirit of the hero and the those in bloodline with the Goddess that he will come back after them incarnation after incarnation, secretly for the lust of Hylia. Demise was sealed away, but his hatred manifested as a Gerudo named Ganondorf. Ganondorf, like Demise, still had lust for the Triforce and Her Grace, Hylia, but her spirit is now in Princess Zelda. In-game Story TBA Gameplay The gameplay in tzeh zelink project is notably similar to the control scheme in Skyward Sword. This game takes very precise use of both of the 3DWii U Motion Wands. It is also notable that this is the first ever Zelda game to not feature a shield anywhere in the game as this game's incarnation of Link duel wields swords. It also makes full use of the 3DWii U GamePad and can be used for the Tingle Tuner which can be operated by another person. Timeline Placement Chronologically, this Zelda game is placed between the events of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. With this in mind, the game is supposed to have tons of connections to Skyward Sword, as well as its prologue. It is chronologically the first game to have Ganondorf who is the manifestation of Demise's hatred and the first game to feature the kingdom of Hyrule established on the Surface. It is also the second Zelda game to split the timeline. This is what the timeline would be if the game were to be be placed. Unified Timeline - This section of the timeline is unified, thus only one timeline exists. Skyward Sword | tzeh zelink project ZeGanon Timeline - This section of the timeline exists if Link fails to protect Princess Zelda in tzeh zelink project. Certain changes that bring to this timeline includes decline in technology and the prominent less appearances of certain species. The Minish Cap | Four Swords | Ocarina of Time / | \ A Link to the Past Majora's Mask The Wind Waker | | | Oracle of Seasons Twilight Princess Phantom Hourglass | | | Oracle of Ages Four Swords Adventures Sprit Tracks | Link's Awakening | The Legend of Zelda | The Adventure of Link ZeLink Timeline - This section of the timeline exists if Link succeeds on defeating Ganondorf in tzeh zelink project. Certain changes that bring to this timeline includes advancement in technology and a prominent appearances of more species as well as the old ones. *insert game* Confirmed Characters Main Characters * Link - He is once again the main protagonist of this Zelda game. As he has the spirit of the Hero within him, he is destined to save Hyrule from drastic calamities. Link is a knight in-training and attends the Knight Academy. This incarnation of Link is noticeably different combot-wise as he is the first Link to ever duel wield swords. He is voiced by Mamoru Miyano. * Princess Zelda - She is the daughter of King Gaepora and a princess of the Royal Family of Hyrule. As a princess, she has the blood and the power of Her Grace, Hylia. She has an alter-ego named Sheik which inspiration takes from the Sheikah tribe. She is voiced by Ayumi Fujimura. * Ganondorf - He is a Gerudo prince and the manifestation of Demise's hatred. Being shown that he had dark powers inside him, his parents had been forced to abandon him and having to be raised by a family of Blins. Now, he uses dark magic and many of the Blins as his minions of his army. He is voiced by Takashi Nagasko. * King Gaepora - He is the King of Hyrule and the father of Princess Zelda. As the father of Zelda, he is very caring for his daughter and would go headfirst into saving his daughter from any harm's way. He is named after Gaepora from Skyward Sword. He is voiced by Kenji Utsumi. * Impa - She is the faithful guardian of Princess Zelda and a helpful servant to King Gaepora and the rest of the Royal Family. In secret, she is the head leader of the Sheikah tribe who resides at the Hidden Village. She is voiced by Toshiko Sawada. Hylians * Queen Hylia - She is the lovely wedded wife of King Gaepora and the mother of Princess Zelda. Like Gaepora, she is very protective for her daughter and loves her very much. Unfortunately, she has gone missing and ever since then, a holiday was dedicated to her in her rememberence. She is voiced by Michiko Nomura. * Kaebora - He is King Gaepora's twin brother. Although very identical looking, he has different personalities than Gaepora, but they very well get along with each other. He is the current headmaster of the Knight Academy. He is voiced by Kenji Utsumi. * Gonzo - He is the captain of the knights and an instructor of the Knight Academy. He is also Alfonzo's father. * Alfonzo - He is a knight in-training and Gonzo's son. He is Link's best friend. * Tingle - He is a thirty-five year old man who charts maps from his red Tingle Balloons and sells them for a living. He believes that if he has lots of rupees, then he'll have a fairy companion. He is voiced by Hironori Miyata. * Beedle - He is a travelling salesman in hopes of selling his knick-knacks and other various things. What he sells may look useless, but what it does is what counts as he puts it. TBA Sheikahs * Impaz - She is an old woman and the mother of Impa. She was the previous head leader of the Sheikah tribe who resides at the Hidden Village. Kikwis TBA Jellias TBA Gorons * Gorko - He is an amateur archaeologist Goron who travels the world throughout Hyrule to know more about its history. He is constantly made fun of by other Gorons as they feel that he is not like them. * Darune - He is the patriarch of the Gorons and the founder of Goron City. TBA Ancient Robots * Scrapper - He is a robot from the LD-301N series. He doesn't really like Link all that much, but he is helpful when he would help Link. It isn't really directly shown in the game, but this robot is the exact same Scrapper from Skyward Sword. * Skipper - He is a robot from the LD-301N series. He is the leadership model of the robots and is the captain of the Sandship. It isn't really directly shown in the game, but this robot is the exact same Skipper from Skyward Sword. TBA Turteags TBA Other Characters * Demise/The Imprisoned - The Demon King of the underworld below. He wanted to conquer and rule the Surface for all eternity, but was defeated by the Chosen Knight of the Goddess. * Hylia - She is a goddess who was to protect the Triforce and to rule the Surface until Demise showed up. * Faron the Great Deku Tree - He is the guardian of the Faron Province and the Sky Deity. He is the "father of the forest" and calls the Kikwi his children. He is tzeh zelink project counterpart of the Great Deku Tree from The Wind Waker. * Eldin the Fiery Lava Dragon - He is the guardian of the Eldin Province and the Earth Deity. He protects the volcano and controls the rich power of the lava and magma. He is tzeh zelink project counterpart of Valoo from The Wind Waker. * Lanayru the Grand Water Whale - He is the guardian of the Lanayru Province and the Ocean Deity. He is the reason why the Lanayru Seas returned to its aquatic state and is the leader of the Turteags. He is tzeh zelink project counterpart of Jabun from The Wind Waker. * Hylia's Chosen Hero - This hero stayed down with Her Grace, Hylia, and the land dwellers to protect the Surface. * Chosen Knight of the Goddess - This hero forged the Master Sword and defeated Demise. This hero is the incarnation of Link from Skyward Sword. * Spirit Maiden - This Spirit Maiden was Her Grace's mortal form and was the vessel to revive Demise. This maiden is the incarnation of Zelda from Skyward Sword. * Fi - This was the sword spirit of the Master Sword. Although cannot be awakened by anyone with the spirit of the hero anymore, it is said that she can still be heard in the mind. She is voiced by Ayumi Fujimura. * Gaepora - He was the past headmaster of the Knight Academy in Skyloft and was the person in heir to the legends and lures of the past. He is Skyward Sword incarnation of himself. He is voiced by Kenji Utsumi. Mini-Bosses * Darknut (Hyrule Castle) * Sacred Captain (Farore's Trial) * Stalfos (Sky Shrine) * Sacred Major (Din's Trial) * x2 Lizalfos (Earth Shrine) * Sacred Colonel (Nayru's Trial) * Big Octo (Ocean Shrine) * Sacred General (Hylia's Trial) * Great Moblin (Ganon's Tower) Bosses * Ganondorf (first battle) (Hyrule Castle) * Sacred General (first battle) (Farore's Trial) * Dead-Eye Flying Arachnid: Molgohrach (Sky Shrine) * Sacred General (second battle) (Din's Trial) * Tyrannical Reptile: King Dodongo (Earth Shrine) * Sacred General (third battle) (Nayru's Trial) * Leviathan Speed Devil: Gilbones (Ocean Shrine) * Sacred Knight (Hylia's Trial) * Blin Horde (Hyrule Field) * Puppet Ganon (Ganon's Tower) * Ganondorf (second battle) (Demise's Realm) * Ganon (Demise's Realm) Enemies * Moblins * Bokoblins * Miniblins * Bulbins * Bullbos * Stalfos * Octoroks * Skulltulas * Deku Babas * ChuChus * Lizalfos * Dodongos Confirmed places Hyrule Province * Hyrule Field - Hyrule Field returns in this game. Hyrule Field this time around is bigger than ever, bigger than Twilight Princess's overworld albeit much more dense with flora and fauna. Hyrule Field also branches into three different field areas. * Lake Hylia - A lake filled with pure holy water. It is said that the water is made from actual tears from Hylia. * The Goddess Sanctuary - When the Goddess Statue have to be moved to a different area, it was relocated in front of Lake Hylia. Around the Goddess Statue, was the Goddess Sanctuary which held the pedestal for the long-awaited Triforce Sword. * Hyrule Town - A town that sits in front of Hyrule Castle. As it's in its early beginnings, the town is relatively small, but as the game progresses, the town becomes fairly large. * Hyrule Castle - This dominating large castle is home to Princess Zelda and King Gaepora. In it is also home to the Knight Academy which was brought from Skyloft from Skyward Sword. * The Hidden Village - This secret hideaway is home to the devoted servants of the Goddesses, the Sheikahs. * Lon Lon Ranch - TBA * Pumpkin Landing - TBA Faron Province * Southeastern Hyrule Field - Hyrule Field branches into a more flora filled field. This area of Hyrule Field features a grand variety of plants that haven't been seen before. * Faron Woods - After the events of Skyward Sword, Faron Woods have flourished more than it ever has in a millennium. More flora and fauna have been spotted in this area than ever. * Kikwi Village - This tiny little village is where the Kikwis reside. This village is also where Faron the Great Deku Tree lives. * Jellia River - This river splits through Faron Woods and is the main source of Hyrule's freshwater. * Jellia Domain - This place serves as home to the aquatic race, the Jellias. It is a multi-tiered palace where other freshwater creatures can also be at home at. * Farore Spring - This spring is located behind the Sky Shrine. In it, is the physical-jewel form of the song Farore's Courage that can help forge the Goddess Sword into the Triforce Sword. Surrounding it is a pool full of holy water that is said to actually be of Farore's tears. Eldin Province * Northern Hyrule Field - Hyrule Field branches into a more barren field. This area of Hyrule Field is more of a barren desert than a field and every tree here is leafless. * Eldin Volcano - After the events of Skyward Sword, Eldin Volcano has had its everlasting noticeable lave flow more calm, thus making the volcano more safe to traverse through. More flora have begun to sprout (like the autumn trees found in Skyward Sword). * Goron City - This indoor and outdoor city overlooks a spectacular view of the kingdom of Hyrule. This city serves as home to many of the Gorons in this game. * Snowfall Summit - There have been various snowfall coming to Volcano Summit lately so it has been renamed Snowfall Summit. * Underground Mogma Club - This underground club attracts a lot of Mogma nomads and is generally a pub for the Mogmas. * Din Spring - This spring is located behind the Earth Shrine. In it, is the physical-jewel form of the song Din's Power that can help forge the Goddess Sword into the Triforce Sword. Surrounding it is a pool full of holy water that is said to actually be of Din's tears. Lanayru Province * Southwestern Hyrule Field - Hyrule Field branches into more of a gorge than a field. This area of Hyrule Field has more little cliffs everywhere and even has little patches sand. * Lanayru Gorge - After the events of Skyward Sword, Lanayru Desert turned into a more lush greenery landscape thus renamed as Lanayru Gorge. More mining activity has begun with the help of the Ancient Robots. * Lanayru Mining Facility - This mining facility is where all of the main mining work of the Ancient Robots are. * Lanayru Seas - After the events of Skyward Sword, the Lanayru Sand Sea began to restore to its previous aquatic state. * Skipper's Retreat - This retreat is where Skipper lives, the master design of the LD-301 Ancient Robot series. He has began to open up and let other Ancient Robots move in and build their homes here. * Turteag Reef - This reef is located somewhere in the far parts of the Lanayru Seas. It is home to many of the Turteags in this game. It is also where Lanayru the Grand Water Whale resides. * Nayru Spring - This spring is located behind the Ocean Shrine. In it, is the physical-jewel form of the song Nayru's Wisdom that can help forge the Goddess Sword ino the Triforce Sword. Surrounding it is a pool full of holy water that is said to actually be of Nayru's tears. Confirmed Dungeons * Hyrule Castle - TBA * Farore's Trial* - TBA * Sky Shrine - TBA * Din's Trial* - TBA * Earth Shrine - TBA * Nayru's Trial* - TBA * Ocean Shrine - TBA * Hylia's Trial* - TBA * Ganon's Tower - TBA * Skulltula House* ** - TBA * designates mini dungeon * designates optional dungeon Confirmed Items Swords * Knight Duel Swords - TBA * Master Sword - TBA ** Light-Infused Master Sword - TBA * Goddess Sword - TBA ** Courage Sword - TBA ** Power Sword - TBA ** Wisdom Sword - TBA ** Triforce Sword - TBA Shield Armors * Wooden Armor - TBA ** Banded Armor - TBA ** Braced Armor - TBA * Iron Armor - TBA ** Reinforced Armor - TBA ** Fortified Armor - TBA * Glass Armor - TBA ** Rupee Armor - TBA ** Mirror Armor - TBA * Hylian Armor - TBA Bottle Items * Empty Bottles - TBA * Heart Potion - TBA ** Heart Potion+ - TBA ** Heart Potion++ - TBA * Stamina Potion - TBA ** Stamina Potion+ - TBA * Air Potion - TBA ** Air Potion+ - TBA * Revitalizing Potion - TBA ** Revitalizing Potion+ - TBA ** Revitalizing Potion++ - TBA * Guardian Potion - TBA ** Guardian Potion+ - TBA * Water - TBA ** Sacred Water - TBA * Milk - TBA * Pumpkin Soup - TBA Inventory Items * Bug Net - TBA ** Big Bug Net - TBA * Fishing Pole - TBA ** Enforced Fishing Pole - TBA * Slingshot - TBA ** Scattershot - TBA * Beetle - TBA ** Hook Beetle - TBA ** Quick Beetle - TBA ** Tough Beetle - TBA * Bomb Bag - TBA * Whip - TBA * Bow - TBA ** Iron Bow - TBA ** Sacred Bow - TBA * Clawshot - TBA ** Double Clawshots - TBA * Spoils Bag - TBA * Telescope - TBA * Pictograph - TBA Quest Items Other Items * Tingle Tuner - TBA Audio The music in this game is intended to be fully-orchestrated by the same orchestral team from the Super Mario Galaxy games, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D, and The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. The music is intended to sound like it came from Disney and Studio Ghibli animated films, as well as original-sounding compositions. As a first in the video game industry, every single sound in this game are natural sounds (ex. when players hear footsteps, players would hear recordings of actual footsteps). Inspirational Music File:Zelda Skyward Sword Remix - "Call Of The Legendary Land"|Main Theme (fan music - Plasma3Music) File:OoT Orchestrated - 07 Open Treasure Chest|Open Treasure Chest (fan remix - ZREO) File:OoT Orchestrated - 08 Item Catch|Item Catch (fan remix - ZREO) File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Sealed Temple|The Goddess Sanctuary File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Master Sword|Master Sword File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Temple Spring|Inside the Goddess Statue (Past) File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Get Goddess Sword|Goddess Sword File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - The Goddess Sword|Master Sword and Goddess Sword File:Legend of Zelda A link to The Past music - overworld theme|Overworld File:Zelda The Wind Waker Music - Tower of the Gods|Trial Realm Dungeons File:DarkWorld A Link To The Past|Endangered Overworld File:Zelda Skyward Sword Music - Song of the Hero|Song of the Hero File:Famitracker - Zelda Overworld (VRC6 Remix)|Staff Roll 2 (fan remix - Levus28) Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Link Category:Zelda Category:Rawr Category:Gaepora Category:Ganondorf